The present invention relates to railway freight car draft sills and center sills and, more particularly, to a transition member for use in connecting between the dissimilar cross sections of a draft sill and a center sill of a railway freight car.
The prevalent construction of railway freight cars includes the use of two truck assemblies at either end of each car body. Each truck assembly is comprised of two sideframes that are spaced laterally and are parallel with the railway tracks. A bolster extends laterally between the two sideframes to form what is commonly referred to as a three piece railway freight car truck.
The railway freight car body itself includes a center sill structure which extends longitudinally the virtual entire length of the freight car to provide the main support member for the railway freight car. Ends of the center sill include draft sills, which can be fabricated or cast. Such draft sills include a center plate for connection to a center bowl structure located on the truck bolster. Further, an end sill is connected to the railway freight car body in alignment with the center sill, but near each end of the railway freight car. The end sill is designed to receive a coupler assembly.
It is desirable to provide a connection between the dissimilar cross sections of a draft sill and the end sill that is adaptable to the various designs of railway freight cars.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved transition member for use in connection between the draft sill and end sill of a railway freight car.